Why Misfortune Loves Me
by rose29445
Summary: Summary: Loki fell, he fell so that he could find peace or bliss but all Loki,  the GoD of Mischif got was a quirky man who called himself the "Doctor" amd  his loud human companion. slight doc/rose, Doctor/loki, one sided rose/loki OCs in later chapters
1. failing to die

This is my first fic, I'm sorry at how short this is and I hope you like it! ^.^

This fic will have lots of characters from DW and Thor (some people who weren't even mentioned in Thor ) and maybe some OC's... MAYBE. Well Hope you like it and REVIEW!

-break-

He hated having to be in the shadow of his brother. Mighty Thor, this, Thor the god of thunder, that. He tried to vainly to be recognized, but he was but a shadow.

I have failed. My plan was for the good of Asgard! How could Odin not see this? He truly is a fool! Why does he take pity on the joden race when they only try to destroy us? The joden race brings only chaos and destruction and, monsters... Like me. My hold in my staff loosened. Seeing my brother realizing what I was about to do made a smile grace my lips. "One less monster." I whispered, and I let go. The falling was exhilarating and I let my body go numb. Thor's yells and screams were but whispers on the wind. Tears were now flying from my face floating up, and free. I have failed. Failed. The endless fall was filled with that word. Asgard is still not safe from the Frost giants! Oh well. If they didn't want to see my genius then let them perish!

My survival instinct subconsciously kicked in. Magic sped around my body and engulfed me and transported me to the nearest realm. I tried to see which realm I was in but my vision fell black.

Thump … Thump… Thump… The pounding that came from my head rang in my ears. Teary-eyed I focused on the nearest object in my foggy, limited view. A very strange tube that was surrounded by mechanics and such stood in the middle of the room. Where in the name of the AllFather am I?

"Doctor! Doctor! He's awake!" cried a feminine voice, with a thick accent. I wish that the voice would shut up! My mind said to flee from wherever I was at and the unknown. I heard hurried footsteps and a swish of a coat.

"Really? With a concussion that he's got he should still be out for another week! This is brilliant! I wonder who he is! From The Tardis it says he's a normal human…hmm I wonder." The accent that adorned his voice was a midgaurdian one. I believe it's called British. I felt pain in every breath I drew in my chest. My fingers were clenched into a tight fist from the biting pain. I don't think I can heal on my own with these injuries. Damn Thor and Odin and the ice giants and everything! All I was trying to do was for the best... Right? Never mind that right now, I need to rest so that my healing magic can do it's work but I feel very uneasy with these midgaurdians hanging around me while I slumber.

My eyes are still half open as the two humans back away and talk very fast paced and annoyingly. Whenever the tall male looks back at me I close my eyes and pretend to sleep, as so they won't bother me. When they both are in deep conversation I looked to see if my enchanted armor was still in place. When I saw that it was not I started to panic. I soon remembered that when by anything not aware of the realms and Asgard then the armor self-disguises itself to fit the look the creatures would find ideal. Now my "clothing" consists of black pants, a button up white shirt held together by a dark green vest with a black tie with a matching black over coat. I hear them come closer and crowd around my bruised body, even though I have no idea who the people are I'm going to have to black out so my magic can heal me. let's just hope…


	2. Misty Man

Rose and I were talking about where to go next or what to do next when all of the sudden there was this blackish-green mist that involved us. The mist was thick and I could barely see rose which she wouldn't have been able to see me.

"Doctor! What is this?" Rose shouted in a panicky voice.

I called "I... Don't know"

My puzzlement didn't stop there when the mist solidified into a human form. The form was of a slender man and was growing more and denser every second. I was incredibly confused; no one could penetrate the Tardis unless they were let in! but I certainly didn't let this misty-man in here. I inched forward to get a reading on my trusty sonic screwdriver.

"What is that doctor? Is it dangerous?" Rose whined.

"I don't know-"

"You have to know! You are the doctor!" cried the blonde.

"I'm trying to figure it out!" I shouted back. I completely regretted screaming at rose when she turned away from me and walked across the Tardis in silence. But the safety of us and the Tardis was more impending then Rose's flashing hormones. As the mist gathered fully into a body it was clear that the misty-man looked human, as much as I can see. I held up my screwdriver and pointed it down to the slender man. The scan showed nothing but the misty-man-creature was hurt badly and was no intimate threat to out safe being.

Now was to apologize to Rose. I huffed and waked slowly over to where Rose was standing in defeat.

"I-I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to snap like that. I hope you can forgive me?"

Damn it! I just got the trust and friendship of Rose with this new face and I'm already blowing it! What is wrong with me?

"It's OK; I overreacted and just had to cool off." She said in a small voice, not yet looking at me.

"Well, the misty-man it hurt and safe to us for now. Want to play a little Doctor to our new patient?" I joked to her and her eyes met mine and lit up with fire that only Rose could produce.

"sure! And... Misty-Man? Really?" She laughed and ran to the back where the Tardis has bandages and pillows. I smile a wide goofy grin but in the back of my mind I think of how the hell this "misty-man" got here in the first place. I look over and saw the young man dressed in a very stylish black and green suit. My eyebrows furrow in deep thought of this strange mystery guest before following Rose into the supply room.

We came out with a bottle of cleansing alcohol, a pillow, some bandages and a blanket. All crisp and white like they just came out of the washer machine. The man was still just laying there, perfectly still. I kneeled beside his unconscious head and saw that his wounds were somehow healing ultra-fast for a human. He had a gash by his ribcage that looked like something very heavy was placed there. His left shoulder was bloodied. Even thought I couldn't see the extent of his shoulder injury and I'm not a professional Doctor, I'm a different kind, I'd still say that it was dislocated by a lot. Rose knelt beside me and gasped from all the blood and the deep indent on the misty-man's ribcage.

"EW, there is so much blood! I'll take his ribcage when you get that bloody shoulder, Kay?" Rose said with a bit of disgust.

"Ok but if he shows any sign of conscious back away." I spoke in a soft but stern voice.

After cleaning and dressing this stranger's wounds as best as my limited knowledge on how to be a doctor allowed me to, I walked over to the console of the Tardis and started stroking it.

I whispered " how'd he get in…"

I was preoccupied with that question when Rose's voice startled me when she said:

"Doctor! Doctor! He's awake!"

I came rushing over to see if it was true and to my shock the man had his light emerald green eyes halfway open and looking at us as if we were the scum of the world. I told rose quietly to back up when I saw a light blush adorning her beautiful cheeks. She liked this man!

When I looked back at the mysterious man I saw why she was blushing. In a non-gay way I could see why rose thought he was good looking. With all the blood gone you can see well toned muscles through this shirt and jacket and with his jet black hair slicked back it showcases his striking green eyes.

I then responded to her exclamation with:

"Really? With a concussion that he's got he should still be out for another week! This is brilliant! I wonder who he is! From The Tardis it says he's a normal human…hmm I wonder."

I backed away to where Rose was standing and I started a conversation on what to do with this… man.

" I need to know how he got in here in the first place. I just don't trust him. There is something fishy about him. Don't be alone with him please Rose?" I look over at him and see that his emerald eyes were now closed and his brow slightly furrowed.

"fine, I wont go by him but after you get that info we should ask him where he's from and when. And we will keep him until he heals and then. Then take him there and drop him off." Rose put out.

I agreed and looked back at the man which it looked like he passes out again. So me and rose just sat and waited for him to wake up again.

An hour later the man woke up again and now with a new intensity burning in his eyes. I walk quietly toward him with Rose at my back when he tried to sit up.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said in a warning voice.

What surprised me was when the man succeeded in sitting up and glared at me.

"Where in the cursed All father's name have you taken me?" His voice shook in slight fury as he waited for an answer.

His voice was like old British sounding… But only a little. He sounded as if he was in charge here and not me. But it also sounded a bit timid and sly. He sounded like a trickster…


	3. Plant Tekiti

Sorry for this VERY long delay in chapters, I was wondering to go on with this story because it has many mistakes. But then I got bored of doing nothing and was like 'oh, what the hell' and so the third chapter of Why Misfortune Loves me was born. Did you know that there is LIE in believe? I always thought that cool, haha, I wroth this to a lot of songs but mostly Coldplay songs. So Sorry!

And without further ado, here it is.

CHAPTER #3 -Planet Tekiti-

LOKI'S P.O.V.

I peered around the space in which I now resided. Feeling a little nauseous, like I as flying across some sea on a particular unstable, rocky ship. The midgaurdian man stared over me like I was something to be tossed in to the trash. Had I done something to wrong these people already?

Because my magic was not at it's full capacity yet I decided to play this little game with the midgaurdians.

"… and who are you?" I chanted, scolding myself quietly on the little anger that shook my voice. Damn, I gave then an emotion to work with. The man looked at me as thought the next thing that will come out of my mouth would be a lie, which I didn't blame him because that is my calling card. But how he figured it out, I am at a loss. On a closer inspection the man was different form the child like girl. There was a certain haunted look in his eyes to show that this man knew a whole lot more that he lets on, it looks like he knows how it feels to lose something over and over and over again. I feel a certain connection to that.

The girl was hesitant in answering the question that was directed toward the man until he gave her a slight nod without taking his piercing eyes off me. She went on.

"I-I'm Rose Tyler and this is The Doctor, you are on the ship called the TARDIS."

Hmmm, The TARDIS, what an unusual name for a ship.

"It stands for '**T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace'" The 'Doctor' added.

"is that supposed to mean something to me?" I irritably asked. I felt my strength regaining with every breath I took.

"I guess not," he answered "but now you will answer some of my questions. Who are you and how did you get onto my ship?"

Right then I made up my mind to keep my identity hidden.

" I am Brian Wolff, and I am just as puzzled as to how I got onto your .. Ship."

Truth slipped into the second part of what I had said, I hadn't planned on to be in this predicament.

I meant to die.

The Doctor sighed and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, just obscuring it more. He looked and sounded like he didn't believe a word that I was telling him, smart guy.

"Well where are you fr-" He was cut off in mid speech when a strange whirring sound filled our ears, what an annoying noise. He quickly got up and ran to the console in the center of the room, switching things and turning nosels like a madman. Well, I told myself, for all I know he could be just a very messed up madman in a room. He started yelling about where the TARDIS was taking us but kind of laughing at the same time. Rose joined in the hysterical laughter. I stood up, testing my strength in my legs and when a particularly violent quake shook the floor beneth me I fell flat on my bottom. Rose Tyler saw this and laughed even louder, If that were possible, at my little mishap. What Idiots.

Finally the shaking stopped and I sighed in relief when I let my death grip on the crosshatched floor go, letting color flood back into my knuckles. Were these midgaurdians crazy? I stood up, more sure of my footing this time, when the Doctor ran to the door with Rose on his heels like a little blonde puppy.

The Doctor opened the little wooded doors and gasped as a flying arrow imbedded itself in the far wall. He quickly shut the door as I heard faint thuds if arrows hitting the exterior of the TARDIS. He quickly shut the door and exhaled "whoops! Seems that we are in a very big war. A tribal war on planet Tekiti," he sobered quickly when he added "the last time anyone ever heard form the planet's native people. All those people..." I was puzzled. I believe I heard of this war, ok that was a misunderstanding I STARTED this war, but this was finished over 300 years ago. Ha, that was when I mastered the certain skill of a transformation spell that let me change genders at will. I remember when I walked into Thors chambers dressed in the other gender's clothing and parts. Priceless.

Before I could stop myself and remember that I was in guise I spoke. "But I thought this war finished 300 years prior to our current time period, this should not be possible."

The Doctor was stunned and his face became incapable of reading when he regained himself from the shock of hearing this. Rose was sobering quite quickly after seeing The Doctor's troubled face.

"And how do you know this?"

Shit. I realized my mistake too late. Thank Odin that I had a backup plan. "I'm not human of course." Shit. Shit shit. My guise fell apart every time I opened my mouth that was not up to par with my reputation as the "silver tongue" "I've heard stories of this war."

This, in my defense, was partly true.

The doctor's face darkened and asked me how I heard stories if there where no survivors. I blinked, "I could ask you the same exact thing, Doctor" I sneered.

He was in deep thought when he spoke in a whisper designed to self-thought.

"Unless… no. it couldn't be…"

I smiled, a very sly slippery smirk, Time to make my exit. These midgards were getting boring. I held up my hands in an over dramatic exasperation of my defeat and close my eyes and shrugged "Ok, you got me, I'm not Brian Wolff and I guess I'll tell you the truth if you answer this one question: Doctor Who?"

he was startled with the abrupt question of his name but regained his composure quickly. Good, I knew ho to unbalance him. I inwardly smirked. "You are in no position to negotiate what you get to know! Now tell US who YOU are!" I frowned. This was truly frustrating, time to say goodbye.

Again I smirked and told, "Wrong answer." and dissipated in a green flash. The Hologram was gone.

I looked over the beautiful chaos that I created. The war of Tekiti, all started with a maiden 400 years ago who probed the wrong sores of the general leaders in the two most powerful societies on this planet, ripping apart the structure and order to give birth to a new day of blood. Already in the tree line far from any stray arrows, swords or any other things that could harm my person I recollected on how I escaped from the TARDIS.

When the ship was rocking back and forth I tries to stand up only to purposely fall, and in mid fall I transformed myself into a small fly and has a doppelganger in my place. Scowling all the same as I would have at Rose Tyler's insane laughter. When the Doctor opened the doo to the outside I quickly hasted my escape leaving my doppelganger in my place to see through that they didn't know my escape. I flew above the flying arrows and morphed into a large, jet black raven and flew from the battle on wings of deceivince never once looking back at the strange ship, even thought many questions plagued my mind.

What Idiots.

BREAK

Yeah, and so Loki got away! I can't wait to write about rose's and The Doctor's faces! Thank You for reviewing, LoneAngel666, Paradoxicalforger, and Coolnesssssssss45

REVIEW!


	4. The Prophecy

AN: Ok, so my story so far has not gotten that many reviews and I'm kind of sad. But what should I expect? I barley update and this is my first fic. Oh well. I'm still going after this fic because I want to finish it up so I can move on to other things and start other fics. Also I might be staying with Loki's POV a bit more than the good old doc's. I'm so sorry for the delay for those who actually are reading this and supporting it. And without much more procrastinating here is the fourth chappie to, Why Misfortune Love Me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Loki or Doctor Who or anything except this story plot, and my OC's and my clothes and my room and this computer. Just asking, are disclaimers really necessary? Of course we don't own the things we are obsessed with! (or DO we?) :)

LOKI'S POV

The smell of burnt and tarnished ground meets my nose as I study this war ravaged planet. I smile a bit to know that I had bore this beautiful chaos. Planet Tekiti will be split into millions of shards of floating space rock when this war is finished. No one really knew how this war started except, of course me. What is troubling me the most is how I am to be in the middle of this condemned planet and how the Hel I am going to get off it before it was too late. I thought about that "Doctor" and his companion Rose, and their strange "TARDIS" that by inferring I believe to be able to go anywhere in time. Maybe it wasn't the brightest to depart form the quirky group just yet. I was walking through a deserted battle ground with two large yellow suns that planet Tekiti is held in a graceful gravitational balance between to my back. They beat furiously into my sore back and I didn't feel up to using my magic to block the blazing heat because I was still weak from doing the doppelganger at such a short notice. I felt uneasy. Someone was watching me from the tree line. I extended my magic around me to find the perpetrator to my thinking. At the far southeast corner of the wide, dusty enclosure there crouched two young warriors with a trained arrow at my heart. I quickly sensed neither of them could wield magic and one, a girl was the arrow wielder with purple, scaly skin that adorns most of the southern tribe of Tekiti the purple tough was barley visible when hidden under battle armor. The other, a boy probably no older than nineteen wore the blue feathery skin of the northern tribe's people.

Guessing form the stance they where in I could see that I had stumbled on a Romeo and Juliet situation and they did not want company. I quickly coiled my magic back like a snake's forked tongue taking the scent of future prey back to its host. My magic set up a barrier to protect my venerable flesh, although my magic was still at its weak end I could manage this task easily this was one of the more basic magic skills that I mastered around the age of "4". I took a step, I felt like having some fun with these two children. I mimicked the boy's blue skin and acted like I hadn't noticed them. I assumed another step. The arrow the child was wielding flew with deadly precision at my chest, if it had not been for my abnormally fast reflexes and my back up invisible shield then the arrow would have been true and met its target. The arrow stopped in midair as I held it from my body, quickly snapping the flimsy thing in half with my thumb and forefinger.

My pace quickened after the first arrow. The boy now took out a dagger ridden with emeralds and gold. These children were incredibly ruse by shooting at a stranger before introducing themselves. As I reached the tree line I could see the girl readying her bow for a second attack. Do children ever learn? I smiled as serenely as I could.

"Is this how you greet all strangers, by shooting at them young ones?" I announced.

The boy leapt from the tree at which the girl still crouched. He growled a very savage sounding growl. His body was as tense as the arrow in the girl's bow. The gleam in his eyes showed wickedness, a bloodlust of sorts. He lunged at me. My feathered arm easily swept him to the side. He gasped for breath when his back hit a protruding root from the tree that had housed him. My pace hadn't slowed until I reached the tree's base. I gazed up and looked at the girl. My arms held out wide as if to portray "I come in peace" or "I mean no harm" which I don't mean any harm, I never do, yet someone always gets hurt.

" I am not here for a fight. And I can see that this is not a public meeting and I'm sorry for intruding but I seem to be a bit.. Lost."

The girl let some tension go from her bow but only a little. This was a good sign. The girl suspiciously eyed me and then her gaze flicked behind me for a split second. Then cane to rest no my face. She glared, shifted her bow up again at a angle that would be the most efficient.

"And how am I to trust you? A complete stranger to me and my.. friend." She exclaimed with anxiety intertwined in her voice.

Her talk was a distraction to what went on behind me when her "friend" leapt to his feet and silently charged toward me. Of course I heard his even softest footsteps and my shield lay between me and him so I just grinned when I heard the thud of the boy's body being repelled form my force field and to the ground. The girl cried out in shock and rushed to help her befuddled friend.

" well, it seems as we cannot talk like civilized beings, so I'm going to have to be a bit forceful, I was beginning to think we could all be friends."

As fast as a bolt of lightning strikes a metal rod on a stormy and dark day I turned and grasped the boy's neck and held his own knife to it. The girl looked on in horror as she dropped her bow and rushed to her lover's rescue.

"Oh no you don't" I smirked.

My magic lashed out and set the girl dazed on her bottom. She gazed up at me and whispered.

"what? What do you want? Who ARE you?"

I rolled my eyes, if these were trained warriors then I understand how this world ended, they were sloppy and easily disarmed.

"all I wish is to know is which sector this is, like I had explained before I am lost."

KARI (purple girl)' S POV

I stared up at this strange northerner. He was unlike anything or anyone I had seen before and he took Aslado down so easily, not even touching him. It's like the prophecy! Because according to the prophecy a man and a girl form a different alien planet crash amongst the 11th battle at Ronisho ridge which is only a few miles from here. The legend says they bring a great misfortune with them and it is up to two forbidden lovers to save our two races. I blushed at the thought of me and Aslado being the forbidden lovers. But of course there is no girl with this northerner so the prophecy could be a load of bull. My voice came out as a strained whisper.

" you are by the Ronisho ridge, please don't hurt him! We are sorry for attacking you without asking your name, what IS your name?"

"thought you'd never ask," the man spoke, " my name is Loki Odinson."

His blue feathers dissipated and his skin turned to a pale ivory, glowing against the fiery suns. His eyes shone a bright emerald green. Thank the heavens that he didn't turn out to be a guard from the opposing army seeing the betrayal of Aslado and giving the penalty for it, death. I let out a shaky breath, then I thought with a fire in my eyes, who is HE to best us? We are trained warriors from our respected tribes! I shall show him what it is like to mess with me! I jumped to my feet and took a small opal dagger from my belt and rant towards him screaming.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF KARI!"

I screamed like an animal, I could see he was caught off guard so I brought my weapon over my head and brought it down with all my force. He was stunned but not defenseless as a unseen factor stopped my dagger in mid air and flicked it away like it was a discarded northerner's blue feather. He quickly regained his stature and let Aslado go and stood up straight, hit hands in a pyramid of thought. And with Aslado being the warrior that he is charged as I charged and we met the same force as before and we both went sprawling back. It hurt like hell when we landed. I cracked a dry "ow."

"When will you two give up? I am here to talk not to fight."

He said in a low exasperated voice.

"WE SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!"

Me and Aslado shouted in perfect union when we gathered ourselves and rushed back to meet this man head on just to be blocked again and again. We lay panting on the ground trying to catch our breath so that we could attack again. He crouched over us with a demeaning look on his face, as if he were better than us. Yeah right!

"I really tried. So what comes next is on your heads. You children forced me to do this, Kari, Aslado I had wished you two would remember me."

He spoke of nonsense. How would we know him? If not for today we would not have known this man. He extended his hands to Aslado and my temples and I saw him chant something and the world started spinning. My vision blurred and I saw him sit back on his legs as I slurred.

"h-how do you know m-m-e..?"

I could barley get my sentence out when whatever this creep did to us made my world fall in a black starless night.

AN: goodness! I believe that is the second blackout in this fic(and it's not the last) oh and sorry to the DW fans! You didn't see Rose or The Doctor in this chapter but you will next one. This was just a showing of what was to come, this Fic might me 10-15 chapters long, maybe more, idk yet. As I told you before this is my first fic. Please tell me in the review if anything is confusing to you. You will see Kari and Aslado in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! that's what keeps this person going so that I can write more of this dang story! Hehe, this whole chappie I wrote while listening to Coldplay, god bless them.


End file.
